The Apple and the Arrow
by Midnightdam56
Summary: Raph has Leo right where he wants his blue banded brother to be. With, an arrow trained at the smaller turtles heart. A short One-Shot for Raph/Leo, doesn't get graphic. Rated T. Midnightdam56 ;)


Hey guys! Midnightdam56 here, and I just wanted to wish you all a good safe New Years! Here's a little one-shot about Leo and Raph!

••••••••••••••••••••

Leo POV

I gently pulled pack the string of the bow and balanced the weapon in my hand. I took a deep breath and rested my finger just above the release. Lightening flashed in the distance, and allowed me to see for just long enough to know where to train my arrow.

The target, being 50 away was moving around, unknowing of my presence.

It was around 9, and it was hard for me to see in the dark. Besides, I had to re adjust my eyes to the dark every time lightening strikes.

And the reason I'm out here, in the pouring rain and thunderstorm? All because the neighborhood Hot Head had been a complete jerk to me in practice, and Splinter said something about our relationship, and how we had to trust each other. So now here we are, in the middle of a huge turtle hunt.

The only problem for me, real arrows.

Meaning if my aim was off even a little, then the consequences could be fatal.

And the bigger problem, I couldn't tell the difference between the apple balancing on Raphie's head, or the red mask tied around his face.

Sure Mikey and Donnie get it easy, and they both find each other while they're in the sewer tunnels. They both shoot, and they both get the arrow off of each other's head.

Leo had started to think that they had done that on purpose to each finish the exercise early.

But of course Raph, immediately went Top Side, dragging his hunter with him.

I took another deep breath. Lightening flashed again, closer to me. The bow croaked under the strain of my weight, as I pulled back tighter, about to release my arrow.

The suddenly I stopped short. That wasn't even Raph… the lightening had illuminated 'Raph' just long enough for me to see that The figure I had been spending my time trying not to shot off his head, didn't even have one. And the reason I couldn't tell the apple from the mask? There was no Apple.

Raph had tied a piece of red fabric to a clothesline.

He planned this.

I suddenly felt very vulnerable, and tried to slowly pull my bow string back into non use.

I faintly heard another bow being drawn, and I froze. "Hey Fearless…"

I kept my head still, waiting for the apple to be shot off of my head, but it never was.

Slowly, I turned around to see an arrow trained at my heart, not my apple.

"Raph…" my voice cracked and I mentally kicked myself.

"Stand up. " his tone was cold, and I wasn't going to try and catch any bluffs, so I shakily stood.

"Move over to the wall. " he motioned his head to a small wooden wall that connected two buildings at the top.

I slowly made my way over to it, but didn't back against it just in case I needed to escape.

Lightening flashed, illuminating my brothers dangerous smirk.

I heard a bow string being release, and I saw the arrow coming my way. I desperately darted to the side, but was stopped short when my head snapped back and there was a small ripping sound. I was trapped by the tails of my bandana, and Raph drew another arrow.

"Raph…?!" My voice sounded weak, scared. But after all, that's what I was feeling like.

"Beg me Leo. What do you have to offer me in return for me letting you go?"

I just blinked, "Uhh…?" What DID I have to offer him?

He let another arrow go, and I jumped to the other side, yelping when my mask was pulled by the arrow pinning it in place.

"Come on Leo… ya gotta do betta then that…"

"Uhh… what do you want me to offer you?" I said, while trying to tug my mask free.

He lowered his bow for a moment, and gave me a predatory look.

"You know what I want you to offer me. And if you don't offer it, I might as well just take it since your just so conveniently trapped."

I tugged harder on my mask.

"Raph please…" it wasn't in a begging tone, more like calling a bluff. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

"Don't deny it Leo, there's no way you're that naïve. "

I stayed silent trying to understand.

My silence angered him, because another arrow was drawn.

"Stand up. " he threatened.

I obeyed, and he shot the arrow just left of my neck.

Another arrow was loaded, and was released from right above my right shoulder.

"Stay perfectly still…" he said with a narcissistic smirk.

I did, and just closed my eyes at the sound of another arrow.

I heard about 7 more arrows, then his voice.

"All done…"

I opened my eyes, and I wanted to close them again. Arrows were outlining my body, and keeping me in place.

"Raph…" I whined to him, but he was more focused on my body, not my mouth.

"Ya shoulda offered it Leo. "

Offered WHAT?!

I just watched as he came closer to me.

My life? Did he want to kill me?

My leadership? Did he want to lead?

My mind was buzzing with possibilities, when suddenly our lips touched.

I blinked in surprise and he pulled back and drew his last arrow.

"Submit to me Leo. "

"Submit?" I asked. I felt my face heating up from embarrassment.

"Yeah. Offer me yourself. Your body."

I just blinked. "Uhh… why?"

"I don't think you're in the position for questions…" he said while tightening his grip on his bow.

The arrow was aimed directly at my face.

"I-I…"

"Come on Leo… submit to me and I'll show ya a good time… if ya don' like it, I won' Bother ya again. "

I thought about it, still confused. "Okay…" I offered.

He shook his head before relying. "Oh no… Fearless. Ya gonna have to submit. "

"Okay!" I said trying not to voice my surrender.

"Nope. That's not gonna work. "

"I-I… submit. " I whispered the last part under my breath.

I heard Raph sigh, and he pulled the arrow back before his fingers hit the release.

Was that not good enough? Did he just decide to go ahead and kill me?

My entire life flashed before my eyes, yet I didn't even have time to blink before the arrow embedded itself into the apple, still sitting on my head.

My heart thudded uncomfortably against my chest as I looked to Raph. He had a big smile on his face, and he started pulling arrows out of the wall and putting them back in his quiver.

Looking now I could see that he had emptied both mine and his while he was trapping me to the wall.

He pulled out all but two arrows at this point. The one trapping my bandana, and the one trapping my apple.

He let his fingers ghost over my face and I felt my face turn dark at my surrender. He slowly pulled out the arrow trapping my bandana before he grabbed a fistful of my bandana and he jerked me to the ground.

He climbed on top of me and straddled me.

He used the arrow that had pinned my bandana to now restrain both of my arms. He pushed the arrow tip through both my wrist wraps, and then into the ground to prevent my escape.

I tugged at it unsure, but he rubbed my side reassuringly.

"Don' worry Leo, I ain't gonna hurt ya. "

He slowly leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss to prove his point.

The situation excited me, and this new side of Raph was intriguing.

So I let him kiss me, and I let him do what he wanted. After all, I had already submitted to him. And wasn't that the hard part?

He pulled back and must have seen the excitement on my face because he smiled before he leaned down and started to kiss up my neck. It felt wonderful, and it pulled gasps and moans from my mouth when he would bite or lick.

He trailed the kisses down my side before he was kissing my thigh. He moved his hand over my thigh and I whimpered.

He kissed my inside thigh, and I had to keep from wagging my tail…

He gently nipped my thigh, while groping the other one with his calloused hand.

"R-Raph!" I called while grinning from pleasure.

He moved back up to my mouth, and I moaned openly into it, making it vibrate.

I couldn't get the stupid grin off my face as he gently pulled the arrow restraining my hands out.

"God you know what a 'good time' is…" I praised while wagging my tail.

He smirked. "That Leo, was just the tip of the iceberg. A lot can happen when you submit, Fearless."

I grinned and sat up as he went to collect our stuff.

He handed me my bow and my quiver, and I gratefully took it before he scooped me into his arms.

"Uh Leo? You seem pretty happy… you really didn't notice me all these months? "

I gave an innocent look before shaking my head.

"And here I was believing that there was no way for you too be that naïve… but your like a lost puppy!" He smirked and I smiled as he carried me home, bridal style.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Okay there it is! Don't forget to review what you think and ideas for more stories are well appreciated!

Also if you're a fan of Raph/Leo stories, then I'm your author!

~Midnightdam56 ;)


End file.
